RotWeiß Gestreift
by engelchen1
Summary: Hermine kommt unerwartet in ein Abenteuer und kommt Severus Snape näher als ihr Lieb ist.


Die Rechte liegen bei JKR und ich will nix dran verdienen. Wie auch?  
  
Kurzbeschreibung: Hermine hat Liebeskummer und fängt etwas mit Draco an. Bald bereut sie es und macht mit ihm Schluss. Dieser will das allerdings nicht Akzeptieren. In ihrer Not verwandelt sie sich in eine Katze und ist schwer verletzt. Und ausgerechnet Severus Snape findet sie so und Päppelt sie wieder auf. Dabei kommt sie ihn näher als Ihr lieb ist.  
  
Rot-Weiß Gestreift  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
„Hermine, versteh doch endlich! Draco ist ein Aas! Er benutzt dich nur!" rief Ron und sah sie finster an. Die ist doch total verblendet! Oder verzaubert. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Geh doch zu deiner Lavender!"schrie sie ihn an. Ihre Augen funkelten Böse. Harry hielt sich bewusst im Hintergrund. Die beiden waren seine Freunde und er wollte nicht wieder zwischen den beiden stellen. Er seufzte nur leise und hoffte das es bald besser wurde. Seit dem Schulanfang gifteten sie sich gegenseitig an. „Das werde ich auch! Sie ist eh Hübscher und Intelligenter als DU!"Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen. Sie pfefferte ihn ein, drehte sich schwungvoll um und stampfte davon. „Idiot!"rief sie beim weggehen. Sie war tief verletzt von Ron. Im Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatten sie ich zum Abschied geküsst. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Sommer lang auf ihn gefreut. Er hatte weder geschrieben noch war er sie Besuchen gekommen. Und im Hogwarts-Express hatte sie den Grund gesehen. Er hatte Lavender an der Hand gehabt und die beiden Turtelten die ganze Zeit herum. Und dann kam Draco. Eigendlich wollte sie Ron nur eifersüchtig machen. Aber Draco sah die ganze Sache zu.... Ernst. Es war ja niemand anderes Greifbar gewesen. Harry war mit Cho (dumme Zimtzicke, wie sie gerne nannte. Sie konnten sich beide nicht riechen) zusammen. Neville mit Luna (die hervorragend zu Neville passt). Sie wischte sich eine Träne weg und ging weiter zum See hinunter. Dort setzte sie sich auf die Wiese und starrte Gedankenverloren auf den See. Was sollte sie nur machen? Harry verlor sie, dank Cho, langsam und Ron mochte sie auch nicht mehr. Sie vermisste die Freundschaft zu den beiden sehr. Draco war ein schlechter Zuhörer. Am besten sie machte mit ihm schluss. Das alles hatte eh keinen Sinn. Sie raffte sich auf und ging zum Schluss zurück. Auf dem Weg kam ihr Draco entgegen. Er lächelte sie schleimig an, und Hermine fragte sich erneut welches Ungeheuer sie geritten hatte. „Schatzi, da bist du ja!"Hermine krümmte sich innerlich zusammen bei dieser Stimme. „Äh... Hi, Draco!"sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Sie musste es tun. Koste es was es wolle. „Ich wollte... mit dir Reden!"sagte sie leise. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Er ging auf sie zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Jaaa?" „Ich... ich... ich wollte, mit dir über unsere... ähm... Beziehung reden!" „Was soll damit sein?"fragte Draco ahnend das gleich was kommen würde. „Ich... kann nicht mit dir zusammen bleiben! Ich mag dich nicht einmal. Es tut mir leid das ich dich ausgenutzt habe! Ich wollte nur Ron eifersüchtig machen!"sagte sie leise und sah vorsichtig zu Draco. „ES TUT DIR LEID? Ausgerechnet diese Weasley-Ratte. Das kannst auch nur du, Schlammblut!" „Hör auf! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Und hör auf mich SCHLAMMBLUT zu nennen!"rief sie aufgebracht. Draco sah sie wutverzehrt an. Dann riss er sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftslos, eher wutentbrannt. Hermine riss sich los und lief davon. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und schickte ihr einen Fluch hinterher. Hermine stürzte zu Boden. Sie bemerkte das ihr Bein schwer verletzt war. Sie zog sich zu den Büschen und versteckte sich darin. „Schlammblut. Komm sofort zurück. Ich finde dich sowieso!"rief er aufgebracht und ging auf die Büsche zu. Hermine zitterte ängstlich. Sie wusste das sie hier nicht mehr rauskommen würde. Sie sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Die ganzen Jahre hatte sie gebraucht um sich in ein Animagus verwandeln zu können. Und das tat sie dann auch gleich. Draco ging auf den Busch zu in den Hermine verschwunden war. Er zog das Dickicht beiseite und suchte nach ihr. Aber er sah nur eine Rot-weiße gestreifte Katze und die ihn mit Kulleraugen anstarrte. Irgendwie erinnerte sie er an Hermine. „Mist sie ist weg. Aber wie hat sie das gemacht?"fragte er zu sich und ging zum Schloss zurück. Die Katze seufzte erleichtert auf. Sie hätte das mit Zeugen machen sollen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er dabei nicht so Explodiert. Sie versuchte sich zurück zu verwandeln. Aber es klappte nicht. Sie versuchte es weitere 100mal und immer wieder ging es schief. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu Schwach. Sie hatte immerhin eine Verletzung. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Die Katze, namens Hermine, humpelte auf das Schloss zu und die Treppen hinauf. In der Eingangshalle blieb sie schnaufend stehen und überlegte wohin sie sich wenden konnte. Poppy? Oder Dumbledore? Aber wenn sie zu Dumbledore ging wurde bekannt das sie ein Illegaler Animagus war. Plötzlich wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen und heraus kam ein Schwarzer, sich wallender Umhang, das einzige was die Katze sehen konnte. Aber vom Geruch her erkannte sie schnell um wen es sich handelte. Rasch überlegte sie sich wo sie sich vor Snape verstecken konnte. Sie humpelte Richtung der Figur die in der Halle stand. „Wer bist du denn?"fragte Snape auf einmal und hob die strampelnde Katze auf seine Arme. Sie miaute verzweifelt auf. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? „Du bist ja verletzt!"stellte Snape fest und besah sich die Wunde. Er streichelte leicht den Kopf und Hermine miaute auf. „Du kommst mit kleines Kätzchen. Mal sehen was ich für dich tun kann!"fast verliebt schaute er die Katze an. Hermine erschauderte bei diesen Blick. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.  
  
Mitten in der nacht wachte sie auf. Zuerst konnte sie sich nicht erinnern und stand auf. Sie schrak zusammen als sie bemerkte eine Katze zu sein. Sollte sie es noch mal versuchen sich zurück zu verwandeln? Nein, das musste bis morgen warten. Wie sollte sie dann Snape erklären wie sie hier rein gekommen war. Plötzlich zuckte sie unter Schmerzen zusammen und ließ ein Fauchen von sich. Snape stand auf und ging zur Katze. Er hob sie hoch und stutzte. Diese Katze sah jemanden ganz besonders ähnlich. Aber wem? Und seit wann heulten Katzen?  
  
Das war´s erst mal. Die Idee kam mir während der Prüfungsvorbereitung. Kleine Ablenkung meinerseits. Ich würde mich sehr auf Reviews freuen  
  
Thx engel 


End file.
